


Stoke the Embers

by Anonymous



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Handholding, Kissing, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sibling Incest, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 08:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10301786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sitting by the fire, Ford and Stan stumble around their feelings for each other.





	

"So, uh, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" asked Stan, stretching his legs.

Ford sighed and stared at the slowly dwindling campfire. The others had all already returned to the Shack, except for Mabel, who was leaning against Ford's arm, fast asleep. He took Stan's hand and began. "I was wondering if you would... If you would be willing to..." Somehow the words just weren't coming.

"Yeah?" asked Stan. He rubbed his thumb up and down Ford's hand. It made something in Ford tense.

"Uh..." Ford forced himself back to attention. "Well, well, I mean... I was thinking about..." He trailed off again.

"C'mon, spit it out," said Stan.

Ford bit his lip. _Just tell him about the boat, Stanford_ , he thought. _Tell him about that boating trip you've planned!_ "Do you remember," he said at last, "that old boat we fixed up as kids?"

"We've been talking about it all week, so yeah," said Stan. He gripped Ford's wrist with his other hand. The touch sent a shock through Ford's spine. "What, did they finally dig it up?"

"Well, no, not really," said Ford. He wrapped another hand around Stan's, setting them in his lap.

"Oh, oh, that's... that's a shame." Stan let out a sigh. "I was hoping we could take a look at it, y'know, for old times' sake."

Ford looked up at Stan, then, and saw the forlorn expression on his face. He felt the urge to do something, anything, to make it leave, to replace it with something happier. Ford leaned over and kissed Stan on the cheek, stubble scratching his lips.

Suddenly, Stan burst into laughter. "Geez, Stanford, what was up with that?"

Ford couldn't help chuckling himself. "I don't, uh, really know myself." He paused. "What, you didn't like it?"

"No, no, it's fine!" said Stan. "It felt... I dunno, good?" He squeezed Ford's hand.

"Oh," said Ford. "Good, good." He leaned over for another kiss.

"What are you guys laughing about?" asked Mabel.

Ford and Stan disentangled their hands with a squeak. "Nothing, Mabel!" cried Ford.

"Just some old in-joke," added Stan. "How long have you been up?"

"Eh, for a while," Mabel replied. Neither Stan nor Ford had the courage to ask what "a while" meant. It wasn't like they were doing something inappropriate, anyway, or at least, not really.

"Well, it's time for you to head up to bed," said Stan. "Come on." He gathered Mabel up into his arms and stood up. "We're talking about this thing tomorrow, then?" he asked Ford.

Ford nodded. "Tomorrow."


End file.
